


Sorry I Woke You

by Impala_Dreamer



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/pseuds/Impala_Dreamer
Summary: ~Jensen wakes from a nightmare to find you taking care of some business…~





	Sorry I Woke You

Jensen floated through his dream; swirling memories never really coming together into anything that made sense. There was a tiger, or something resembling one, sitting in the passenger seat of the Impala. Jensen was driving, speeding through the blackness, and each time he eased up on the gas, the tiger growled at him, forcing Jensen to go faster.

Things popped up in the distance, random people or objects he couldn’t quite place. And every time he swerved to avoid them, the tiger groaned in protest.

After narrowly missing the ghost of Kripke, his angry passenger let out a roar that shook the car. The tiger came towards Jensen, sliding across the long bench seat, its claws and fangs bared. As Jensen cowered, the tiger raised its paw, and the Impala skidding off the highway.

Jensen’s eyes popped open right before the crash, and he sucked in a deep breath as the dream faded away. He wasn’t one to remember his dreams often, but when he did, they were always dark and confusing. He laughed to himself, knowing how pissed off Dean would be if anyone let a tiger in his Baby, while he forced his uneasiness to melt away.

His heartbeat slowed and he yawned, sleep eager to reclaim him. He rolled onto his side and tucked the pillow beneath his head, eager to let it.

With a deep sigh, Jensen closed his eyes once more, safe and warm beneath the big blue comforter.

“Uhmmff…”

Jensen’s ears caught your sigh, but he tried to ignore it, pushing his face deeper into the pillow.

“Mmm…”

The bed shook ever so slightly, but Jensen was determined to get back to sleep. He had to be up in five… He opened one eye to glance at the clock… no, four hours. He licked his lip and snuggled down into the blanket.

“Ohh…”

As much as he tried to ignore them, your tiny whimpers were not going unnoticed. His brain said no, but his body said yes. Jensen squeezed his eyes shut tighter as your obvious activity put delicious thoughts his head.

“Jay…”

That one was too much to handle, and Jensen bit his lip, the blood rushing to his cock as you moaned his name.

 

You hadn’t meant to make any noise. In fact, your lip was near to bleeding as you bit down to keep quiet. Poor Jensen had gotten home so late and had to be up so early. You didn’t want to wake him, he needed to rest, but you had been wound up all damn day. You probably should have taken your fun to the livingroom like you usually did on such nights, but it was nice to feel him next to you. The bed was always painfully empty when he was away, and hearing him snore gently next to you added another layer of excitement.

Jensen rolled over slowly and you froze, holding your breath, listening carefully. His breathing was deep and slow as he turned towards you, and after a beat you exhaled, figuring he was out again and you could carry on.

Back to your clit, you started over, slowly spinning tight circles until your pussy clenched. Your left hand toyed with your nipples, back and forth between them until they were hard and sore, each pinch sending shocks through your body.

“Ooo….fuck…”

Once again, the words slipped out, but all was still beside you. You rubbed your pussy faster, your shoulders twitching with a shiver.

Suddenly, his hands were on you. Jensen’s warm hand closed over your tit as he slid up next to you, his nose nudging your neck. “If you needed some help, you should have asked,” he whispered as his teeth grazed your collarbone.

“I…I didn’t want to wake you,” you gasped as his fingers rolled your nipple.

“Well, epic fail…” Jensen rocked his hips into your side, letting you feel just how awake he was.

“Oh, fuck,” you whimpered as his cock nudged your hip.

“That’s the plan.” His growl vibrated through you, and you tried to turn towards him, but Jensen pushed you the other way, laying bruising kisses down your neck and shoulders as he slid against your back. His juicy thighs molded against yours as his cock poked at your ass. His lips kept to their work on your neck while you lifted your leg to rest on his hip, twisting and spreading yourself open for him. Already soaked and needy, Jensen easily slipped in, both of you moaning in satisfaction once he was deep inside.

You held your tongue, panting as he began to thrust, but Jensen was having none of it. His hand tangled in your hair, and he tugged your head back as he bit down on your ear.

“Now you want to be quiet?” he chuckled sarcastically. “Let me hear you, Sweetheart.”

He pulled your hair again and you lost your mind. “Fuck!”

“There’s my girl.”

If dreams still plagued him, you couldn’t tell. Jensen fucked you hard and fast, keeping one hand in your hair and the other on your hip as you tried to squirm away, knocked senseless by his attack.

“Jensen!” Each whimper made him hiss, every cry urged him on. His jaw clenched as he worked, his gruff, sleepy voice pushing you closer to the edge.

The hand on your hip slide down to your pussy, and the second Jensen’s thick fingers pressed against your clit, you exploded around him, finding that sweet release you’d been building all night. There was no quiet left in you then, and you shouted blasphemous admissions of love as he kept his breakneck pace.

Jensen roared into your hair as he came, wrapping his arm around your waist to keep you in place while he filled you up. When his grip relaxed, you rolled your hips gently, working every last drop from him.

His breath was hot and heavy on your neck as he calmed, and you spun in his arms, needing to see his handsome face. He was tired, but smiling, sweat but content. You kissed him gently, fitting your palms against his scratchy cheeks.

“Sorry I woke you,” you said softly.

Jensen let out a sigh that was half a laugh. “Nah, it’s okay. I mean, it was amazing,” he laughed fully. “But I was up anyway. I think I was having a nightmare.”

You frowned and pressed your lips to his cheek. “Oh, I’m sorry, Baby. You okay?”

“Yeah, it was weird. There was a tiger in the Impala and then we crashed,” he told you, scrunching his face up in confusion as he tried to remember the dream.

“God! Dean would hate that,” you laughed.

“That’s what I said!”

“You’re so weird,” you said as you turned again, this time fitting yourself into the curve of his soft body. “You don’t think it’s weird that you dream about Dean?”

“I don’t know. Don’t you?” he asked, nuzzling his nose against your ear.

“Oh, I do,” you laughed and pulled his arm tight around your chest. “But I dream about you more.”

Jensen smiled against your skin. “Is that so?”

“Oh, definitely,” you sighed. “Try to stay awake tomorrow night and I’ll show ya.”

Jensen’s lips rumbled against your ear as he hummed in excitement. “I’ll do my best.”


End file.
